


Turtles of the Old Republic

by Celticdoggo22



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Casey is an assassin droid, Luke and his posse may show up but only in passing, Protective Family, Splinter is tall like his 2012 version because he needs the height, The turtles will kill a few people because they are mandolorians but no one innocent, tcest do not touch, we using the old republic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celticdoggo22/pseuds/Celticdoggo22
Summary: Splinter had left his life as a Jedi Knight behind a long time ago. He had found a new family with his sons traveling as the new head of the Hamato mandolorian clan. Life wasn't easy but it was free and theirs.Until a failed coup by the other Mandolorian clans against the empire sent his small family into hiding. When the young girl the family picks up turns out to be a surviving Padawan, he may have to finally tell the boys his past.Will they be ready to face the emperor and his new inquisitors? Can they find and reunite the scattered mandolorian clans? Can they finally find a good pizza place?Stay tuned
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Turtles of the Old Republic

At Outpost 87-B-23X it was always raining. Perfect cover for two teenage mandalorians to cause a bit of havoc. The purple one slunk through the shadows right on his blue brother’s tail as they approached the haphazardly parked TIE fighter outside probably the most seedy bar they had ever seen. Blue couldn’t help the mainical giggle that crept out of him when they discovered the entryway had been left unlocked with all the access codes still inside. Hell they had practically left the engine running for them. 

His purple brother held him in a quick headlock exclaiming a giddy shush as they hurried up the ramp. The engine purred as they started her up into take off protocols. A man came running out of the bar shouting in common for them to GET THE HELL OUT OF HIS SHIP! Blue used a knife from his boot to use it like a pseudo middle finger for his three fingered hand. Purple laughed at the sight as he closed the entryway for take off. Blue took his helmet off to shake his secondary blue cloth mask’s tails from where they had been caught around his neck. “Well Donnie my good brother,” he said falling into a nearby chair with a sort of clumsy grace as he nearly slid off the armrests due to over shooting it. 

Purple took off his own helmet linking a tech apparatus from his wrist into the TIE FIghter’s systems. “Oh Nardo,” he said his mouth stretching into a grin showing off some sharp teeth, “We are going to have pocket money for days! Ion torpedos, a pristine hyperdrive thanks to the anal retentious maintence of the empire, standard X23 blasters, and thats not even mentioning all the scrap metal we can pull from this baby!” Donnie was practically drooling as he thought about how much money they would make scrapping this ship to Kendra on Tatooine. Leo grinned at his twin’s enthusiasm. “We always do get lucky when we ditch Raph and Mikey during resupply missions,” Leo said, putting his hands behind his head as he leaned dangerously far back in his chair. He snapped the rather weak supports for the chair and fell backwards with a yelp. 

One of his flailing feet smacked his brother in the face causing Donnie to lose control of the ship for a second causing more wild flailing which knocked the comms console a bit loose causing an encrypted holographic message to magically become unencrypted. Donnie quickly righted the ship as the message began playing. It was some faceless mook of the empire but the message he was mass sending was the interesting part. 

“Attention all pilots and soldiers of the noble Empire. The Mandolrians bar the Foot clan have attempted and failed a coup de tate on the mighty empire. All Mandolorians not bearing the foot clans clan tag should be handled as traitors to the empire and shot on sight.”

The brothers looked at each other as the message began to repeat. Buir would want to hear about this.

Mikey absolutely loved supply runs. When they had landed, he was so excited to run out and explore that he almost slipped in the rain. Thankfully Casey had caught him before he could land flat on his face. “Easy Kiddo,” he said as he set him down on his feet, “I’m an Assassin Droid not a Nanny bot.” Bruir let out a loud snort to which Casey responded with a mechanical glare and a mumbled fuck you Splinter. Bruir took his helmet off revealing an older rat man, his hair was greying badly in places and his beard was completely white. His eyes were tired as if they had seen a hundred thousand fights. Yet his father still smiled and smacked Casey on the back hard rough to make the droid stumble. “You are more of a Nanny bot every day,” he said, armored tail swishing behind him merrily at his own joke. Casey looked as disgruntled as an assassin droid could with his digital eyes narrowing and the servos in his face whirring to make a semblance of a frown.

Mikey smiled at his father as he gave them all their supply assignments while Casey started unloading the small amount of empty canisters of old supplies. “Red,” he said, pulling up a list on the wrist mounted computer that Donnie made him, “I need you and your brothers to secure us rations and something hot to eat tonight before Orange kills us all for only eating dehydrated rations for a week.” Leo slowly raised his hand to ask the question, and Bruir didn’t even look up to answer. “Yes Blue,” he said something long suffering in his tone, “You and Purple may look for salvage. You know the rules, do not get caught and do not bring tails back to the ship. Casey and I will see about refueling the ship. Move out boys!” 

They were shooed off into the rainy mid-day. Of course, Leo and Donnie had vanished into the rain as soon as they passed a seedy bar. Mikey wasn’t sure what they saw worth anything over there, but he doubted they would want his help. Raph parted the crowd for the two of them. A fully armored Mandolorian of Raph’s size tended to make crowds nervous. It wasn’t long before they reached the outpost’s cantina and Mikey could already smell pizza. Resupply outposts really were the greatest!

Donnie was elbow deep in the wiring for TIE Fighter’s coms while Leo carefully piloted towards where their family ship was parked. “What type of empire wont let workers make recordings of memos,” Donnie grumbled as he sauntered a wire to another trying to bypass some built in empire restrictions so he could download a recording of the message about the Mandalorian coup on to his wrist computer, “What if they need to remember some type of order? Are they just screwed if they forget something small because they can't record the orders to look over again later?” “I am almost positive that the generals and such have copies,” Leo said absently as he flipped a switch or two to divert some of the power from Comms so his brother didn’t electrocute himself too badly should he slip. 

Donnie didn’t reply as he focused on connecting the last two wires plugging the ship’s black box into his wrist computer. “YES,” he exclaimed as the message began downloading, “I gotOOF!” The whole ship rocked violently as something hit the wing sending them sharply to the left. Leo wrestled with the controls trying to right them as the ship beeped at them erratically in warning. “I know I know,” Leo shouted at the beeping console before finally righting them. Donnie glanced out the window to try and get a glance at what shot at them when green laser fire started to bear down on them. “Shit,” Donnie yelled as he shoved Leo out of the pilot seat and yanked them into evasive maneuvers, “Looks like whoever we stole this from had buddies on the planet.” He executed a barrel roll to avoid what would have caused crippling damage to the ship’s shields. “Nardo do your thing,” Donnie shouted, “They are twenty clicks behind us on our tail. Both are standard Imperial TIE fighters!” 

This would be easy then. Leo knew those ships inside and out from how many times he and Donnie had gutted them for parts. He gave his twin a solute and wound up to punch. As he gained momentum towards his twin he dipped down into his gut for that familiar flow of power he felt every day. It filled his veins with fire and for a moment he wasn’t just in the ship with Donnie. For a fleeting moment Leonardo was everywhere. Then he pulled his spirit back together in one of the Tie’s chasing them. His punch had lost no momentum in that fleeting moment where he teleported and it crashed hard into the side of the pilots head. Leo couldn’t see their face through the helmet they were wearing just like all they saw was the terrifying visage of a mandalorian appearing out of nowhere onto their ship. As they doubled over to try and hold their nose in an attempt to soothe the damage Leonardo pulled a long knife from his belt.

His father had taught them all how to fight with a knife but Leo had caught on the fastest. “My sneakiest ad'ika,” he had said as he pressed the knife into six year old Leo’s tiny three-fingered hand, “You are the best of your brothers with these by far so today we are going to learn how to stab someone correctly!” Leo gripped the knife with excitement as his father laid his own hand on top of Leo’s to guide his small hand in front of the dummy. “You want to hold the blade like this so it goes in flat,” Splinter explained, holding the blade just so, “You slide it in like this between the ribs about here.” He leveled the tip of the knife over a spot on the dummy where a real life person’s lungs and heart would be. “It's over in a few seconds,” Splinter explained, “Their lungs fill up with blood so its nearly soundless. The perfect sneak attack. Now you try it out.” Baby Leo reared back to attempt it. Leo was startled out of his reverie by the gurgle of the pilot as Leo’s knife drove through their lungs. Blood foamed a bit at the corners of their mouth.

The second ship fired at Donnie again and Leo wasted no time yanking out the knife, causing his first victim to let out a tiny cry. He whirled and dug deep again to appear in the second ship. Leo used the momentum from the whirl to drive the knife home into his second victim’s throat. He left them to gurgle and clutch at it while taking a piece of their uniform to clean off the knife before he reappeared at Don’s side. Afterall, the knife had been a gift from dad and it'd be a shame not to clean it off. “Nice work Nardo,” Donnie shouted and raised both his hands to high five his brother. Neither of them noticed their tiny ship heading towards a debris field. The whole ship shook as they ploughed into the debris field with their already depleted energy shields gone. A solid hit to the wings of the TIE fighter sent them spinning out, and the ship's cabin blared loudly as Leo and Donnie began frantically flicking switches and pulling levers in an attempt to stabilize the ship. When they finally righted themselves, they breathed a simultaneous sigh of relief and began to limp the smoking ship to where their father had set up their camp for the night. Hopefully, Raph and Mikey managed to get them dinner.

Mikey stood to the side as Raph paid for both the pizza and the new food supplies for the ship. He kept one hand on his small blaster at his hip the whole time because after all you can never be too careful who you might find in outposts like this. Sure the fully armored look he and his family had tended to keep people at a distance even before they noticed they were armed literally to the teeth. Mikey raked his eyes over the crowd of drunks all buying greasy food to stave off their hangovers later on. He was so caught up in his musing he didn’t notice the imperial that threw a bottle at his helmet. The glass shattered harmlessly against the Beskar but it still startled a noise of surprise out of him. “Get out of here you Force-damned mando scum,” the woman slurred a slight hiccup making its way out of her, “No one wants your failed race around here.”

MIkey began to hold up his hands placatingly but before he could try and talk the woman into calming down Raph had already reached the woman. His big brother had the pizza balanced in one hand while he glared down at her with his unnerving white eye shields. With all the courage of a woman drunk out of her mind, she raised her fists hopping a little. “What do you wanna go Mando,” she said and Mikey slowly facepalmed. Of all the people that you could pick a fight with she had to choose Raph. Raph stared the woman down with a stance that just screamed both ‘fuck off’ and ‘is this really happening’. “Listen lady,” his brother started to say, “Lets just calm down. There is no reason to fight in this!” He was cut off by the lady grabbing someone’s glass and throwing it at Raph’s face.

Mikey could see his brother fuming as the sticky beer got all over the red armor. “You,” Raph said reaching over to grab a rag from the now shaking bartender and whipping off his helmet, “You really know how to piss someone off don’t you.” The red warrior sounded deadly calm as he cracked his knuckles against his neck. He shook out his hands and grabbed the woman that had resumed hopping and threw her through a nearby window. She groaned from her place outside in the rain surrounded by broken glass. Raph reached into a pouch around his waist and tossed some credits on the counter. “For the window,” he mumbled before dragging Mikey out. Hopefully, Leo and Donnie hadn’t run into much trouble. Thankfully, they got back to the campsite without too much incident after their initial encounter with the drunk. Casey went on a loop of the perimeter as Splinter sat down to eat with his youngest and oldest sons.

He raised his glass of blue milk up to take a sip of it when a broken and smoking TIE fighter came limping into view. It landed shakily in the clearing serving as their camp on busted landing gear that soon collapsed rather comically beneath it. They could hear loud shuffling from inside before Leo and Donnie appeared outside of it as Leonardo teleported them out. Splinter slowly looked down at his two middle children and slowly finished his drink. He stared down at the with the most unimpressed look. “I take it you ran into some trouble,” he said just as Casey came out of the woods to spray retardant on the growing flame in the back of the TIE fighter. The boys at least had the courtesy to look sheepish before they launched into what they had found within the ship's data archives. “An order about Mandolorians,” Splinter asked, suddenly looking serious, “Show it to me, quickly.”


End file.
